Unwanted Love
by loverofallthings
Summary: He would come to her tonight like always, but little did he know this would be the last time.  She already knew that he would not except her secret after all he was the Lord Sesshomaru, the inu demon who supposedly hates all humans and half breeds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unwanted Love**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I begged Santa for him.**_

**Info: Rin is eighteen in this story.**

He would come to me tonight like he did almost every night. It had started two years ago about three months after he had taken a mate and broken my heart. He would come to my room and he would make love to me, tell me I was beautiful, that I was like no other, and that he loved me then he would tell me it meant nothing to him, that I was a pathetic human, and leave. I would just lie there in my bed that still held his scent and cry knowing that he was going back to a full blooded inu demon mate that he did not love. I could not help but to love him he is the only man for me and I am to weak to move on.

I begged him to choose me as his mate instead of a bitch that was just with him because he was a lord but he said that he would never take a human as his mate.

Two months after their mating I was going to leave the castle but as I made it to the gate the Lord himself was already there blocking my escape. We argued, he refused to let me leave, and when I told him that I would never set foot in his castle again he lifted me over his shoulder and cared my struggling body to my room.

That was the night I lost my virginity and also the night I realized I would never be able to leave with out at least a part of him.

The door started to open and in stepped his amazing body followed by the sound of the door being closed and locked. His upper body was completely bare and his eyes held a savage lust in them as he made his way towards my bed. I had not even bothered with clothes in anticipation for his nightly visit, so all we now had to do was remove his pants and we would both be one step closer to the only form of love he would ever show towards a human like me.

He took off the rest of his clothes and I could already tell he was slightly aroused in anticipation for the night to come. " My Rin, how are you tonight." he said in a husky voice as he started to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Sesshomaru can I ask you a favor just for this night please." I said with a moan because he was nipping on my sweet spot near my breast.

"Ask away my love."

I had to use a little more focus in asking my question because at that moment he inserted a finger into my womanhood extracting moans and whimpers from my mouth. "Se…Sesshomaru, please will you stay the whole night with me just this once." I said.

He looked into my eyes for what felt like hours but was really only seconds before he nodded his head and started to suck and massage my breasts while also pumping his fingers into me with his demon strength and speed. My climax was right in front of me when he stopped. My eyes, which had closed, snapped open to see him smirking at me with his eyes filled with amusement, lust, and love. I savored that look because I knew it would probably be the last time I would see it.

"Please Sesshomaru I need you inside me now." I begged with my innocent puppy dog eyes that I knew he could not resist.

"Get on your hands and knees now." He growled.

I did as I was commanded and felt him start to enter me, I moaned and arched my back as he buried himself to the hilt into my tight entrance. He started to pound into me with his demonic power but I did not mind I loved him like this because this was _him_. His chest pressed into my back and started to move harder and faster sensing my coming climax, "Rin, my love, come for me."

That was my undoing.

I felt my orgasm rip through me like the wind scar Inuyasha uses. Not a second later I felt him release inside of me. I collapsed and he slightly chuckled and straightened him and myself under the covers of my bed. I used his chest as a pillow trying not to think that this would probably be are last night together and drifted of with the filling of him stroking my back and his whispered words of love in my ear that I knew would mean nothing in the morning.

…

When I awoke it was still dark outside and, to my surprise, still lying one my Sesshomaru's chest.

_No he is not my Sesshomaru and he never will be._

That statement its self made my heart brake and tears pore from my eyes, but I new it was true the demon that I loved was just to proud to say that he was in love with a human.

"My Rin why do you weep?" Sesshomaru said as he stared into my surprised eyes. I did not expect to have him to wake up so soon but, though I didn't want to, I new I had to tell him the secret that I had been keeping from him for eight days.

"Sesshomaru I must tell you something but before I do I want you to know that I love you more than life its self." I said as him and myself set up and faced each other.

He looked into my eyes lovingly, but that look was about to change, "Tell me my Rin there is nothing you can not tell me."

My heart was pounding in my chest and I said in a breathy voice, "Sesshomaru I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen slightly but then he slipped on his emotionless mask and got out of bed and clothed his lower half with his back to me. After what seemed like hours he finally turned around and spoke in a voice that was divot of all emotion, "Fine you have a choice then either stay with me and get rid of the abomination growing in your womb or get out of my castle and never associate me with that abomination again."

I could not believe it well I believed that he would give me a choice but I did not think he would be so cruel to call his own child an abomination. It ripped not only my heart but my soul apart that he would just toss his child's life away just like that. "How can you be so cruel to your own child?" I said with tears running down my face.

He looked at me with a glare that made me almost want to fear him but I stood my ground, I had to hear him say the reason out loud. "Simple I want nothing to do with a pathetic half breed, the only reason I am letting you choose is because you have been a good toy to play with."

"You don't mean that I know you love me I see it every time you make love to me." I practically yelled at him. Before I even knew what was happening I was being held by the throat by my beloved and staring into his angry, tinted red, amber eyes.

"Never speak to me like that again you filthy human. I never make love to you I simply fuck you and I do not love you, I never have."

That broke me because now I defiantly new that he would never admit his true feelings but I refused to let him see any more of my tears, so after he released my throat I wiped my eyes and stood strong.

"I'll be gone by morning _Lord_ Sesshomaru." I said in a voice much stronger than I felt and got out of bed an through on my forest green kimono.

"Okay then and if I ever see that thing you are caring I will kill it without a backwards glance." He said.

I felt tears come to my eyes "Think what you will Sesshomaru but I know you better then you know your self and I know that you will not forget us and that you will regret this even if you don't know it."

With that said he stared at me for along while then with out a word left me to pack my stuff. _I will not break down._ _I will not break down. I will not break down. _I had to hold on a little longer before I could cry for my unwanted love because that was what he was, he was a love I had but did not want and could not get rid of and I knew I never would. I took a deep breath and packed only stuff I knew me and my child would need.

…

Right as the sun was rising I arrived at the castle gates and took one last look on a home and people I knew I would probably never see again. I placed my hand where I knew my baby was growing and promised I would give him or her all the love of two parents and protect him or her with my life. But it still hurt to know that my baby would never get to know his true father, the one I feel in love with all those years ago, the one I still loved with all my being.

With last thought I turned and started my trip to find a home for my child and me, the only part of Sesshomaru I had, silently hoping that one day my child and I would see my Sesshomaru again.

_**~THE END~**_

_**~For now any ways~**_

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Forever in eternity,**

_**Loverofallthings**_

**P.S. I'm sorry if there are mistakes.**


	2. AN

_Dear my faithful readers_,

I would like to thank you for your help and your reviews, also I have decided to post many sequels to this in which in most of these Rin and Sesshomaru will not met again till later. I have currently post the next addition in what I am calling the _Love Sires, _it's called _Regretful Love, _please click on my profile and check it out.

Forever in Eternity,

_Loverofallthings_

**`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¯`°¤.¸.¤ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*´¯`v´¯`*•.¸¸**


End file.
